Cruel Intentions
by Apple and Fish
Summary: OS gagnant du concours organisé par repert0ire-twilight. Inspiré du film Cruel Intentions Encore plus machiavélique qu'il n'est séduisant, il n'a jamais proféré une seule parole sans quelques projets malhonnêtes. De toutes celles qu'il a conquise il n'en est pas qui en ait à s'en plaindre. Fuyez le à tout prix...  CRUEL INTENTIONS


Bonjour bonjour les petites frites !

Il y a peu nous avons participé à un concours de One Shot organisé par repert0ire-twilight (qui est d'ailleurs un des meilleurs répertoires de fanfiction Twilight que nous connaissons), et nous avons gagné, alors on se sent plus pisser ! ;) lol

Nous n'avons pas pu résister à l'envie de le poster ! Donc voilà chose faite, nous n'attendons plus que vos réactions.:)

C'est tiré d'un de nos film préférés : Cruel Intentions, on le conseille vivement, il vous pend aux tripes, vraiment indescriptible ! Juste regardez le !

Nous espérons que vous aimerez, car les mots sont parfois insuffisants pour décrire tout ce qu'on ressent.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais (surtout mauvais ! :3).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Se rapprochant de moi les talons de ses chaussures hors de prix se mirent à cliqueter de manière désagréable contre le marbre froid du sol. Dans un souffle étouffé la porte s'abattit laissant apercevoir sa silhouette qui attisait tant le regard des hommes. Car désormais je la connaissais.

Je passais mes mains moites sous l'eau fraîche. Très vite ses yeux bleus me transpercèrent à travers le miroir. Elle déposa de manière négligée quelques notes écrites au préalable sur le rebord de l'évier et vérifia l'état de son maquillage. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres pulpeuses. Rosalie était belle. Trop belle. Et elle en jouait. Elle imposait le respect par sa classe et sa beauté. Son teint lumineux, ses longs cheveux blonds comparables à du blé sous un soleil d'été et la fluidité de ses gestes la différenciaient et faisaient d'elle la reine de ce bas monde.

**-J'ignorais que je n'étais pas seule**, déclara-t-elle platement en me vrillant du regard à travers le miroir.

**-Je suis désolée, **lui répondis-je simplement. **Je m'appelle Isabella Swan.**

**-Rosalie Hale.**

Son ton laissait clairement paraître que la conversation devait s'arrêter là. Elle porta sa main à son front pour le dégager de quelques mèches remarquais alors l'éternelle croix accrochée à son poignet gauche qui pendait légèrement de sa veste noire. Une mascarade pour se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas auprès d'hommes influents. Une allumeuse cachée derrière un masque de sainte.

**-On s'est déjà vu ? **questionnais-je l'air de rien.

**-J'en doute**, asséna-t-elle, son regard toujours fixé sur son reflet.

Elle ne mentait pas. Nous ne nous étions jamais croisées, ni échangées la moindre parole. Et pourtant.

**-Tu es la fille du nouveau directeur de Manchester, n'est ce pas ?**

**-C'est exacte,** répondis-je agacée d'être cataloguée en tant que "fille de".

Rien ne vint interrompre le silence qui s'était installé. Silence qui régnait depuis plusieurs jours au sein du lycée.

**-Mes condoléances pour ton frère,** annonçais-je stoïquement malgré les trémolos incontrôlables de ma voix. **Et toi ça va ?**

Simple politesse de ma part, car peu m'importait de connaître ses états d'âmes.

**-Ça va aller, **dit-elle sans peine aucune. **Tu connaissais Edward ?**

**-On peut le dire, oui.**

Mon précieux temps avec lui avait été volé par ses manigances et ses conspirations. Maintenant écoulé, il ne me restait plus qu'à la haïr et peut être à lui rendre son dû.

**-Quel tragique accident.**

Un sourire aurait pût naître sur ses lèvres qu'il n'aurait pas parût dérangeant.

**-En effet.**

Au fur et à mesure, ma voix se faisait plus basse, plus rauque. Ses paroles ravivèrent les images que je tentais de refouler depuis plusieurs jours.

**-Aller je te laisse.**

En commençant à m'éloigner d'elle pour rejoindre la cérémonie je rajoutais : « Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Je suis la si tu te sens seule. »

**-C'est gentil.**

**-Je sais que ça fait vraiment attardé mais quand je me sens découragée je me tourne vers Jésus et il vient à mon secours, **continuais-je en paraphrasant mot pour mot ses dires qu'elle utilisait à tout vas.

Elle leva ses sombres yeux bleus vers moi, me fixant sans ciller le moins du monde. Pour elle je n'étais qu'une demeurée qui laissait Jésus régir sa vie.

**-Merci.**

Sa voix sèche avait claqué. Elle n'avait pas saisit mon allusion trop occupée à m'ignorer.

**-Je t'en pris. On se verra sur le campus.**

Je n'avais qu'une hâte sortir au plus vite. Je poussais la porte prête à rejoindre l'entassement de gens dans l'église quand j'entendis le faible son de la voix haut perchée de Rosalie.

**-Je m'en réjouis d'avance. Pétasse.**

J'aurais du me sentir vexée de sa dernière remarque mais je n'en fis rien. Être traitée vulgairement par une personne aussi perfide qu'elle n'avait rien d'insultant sachant qu'elle avait fait bien pire.

Je préférais m'installer sur un banc au fond de l'église pour être tranquille. Ne pas avoir à supporter les regards compatissants des autres serait un don du ciel. Tout ces gens entassés dans cette église, glorifiant un être qu'ils ne connaissaient que très peu me donnaient la nausée. Une réputation de séducteur suivait Edward depuis longtemps, mais aujourd'hui les gens passaient outre leurs remarques désobligeantes vis à vis de lui. Ce côté chez lui m'avait fait fuir sans même que je le connaisse. Désormais je voyais plutôt ça comme un désir de réussite car il ne s'autorisait pas l'échec.  
Une récente photo de lui reposait au milieu de tout les bouquets et couronnes de fleurs disposés au tour de son cercueil. En cet instant la mort paraissait toute proche et engouffrait le peu de lumière qui s'infiltrait à travers les vitraux. Moi, en posant mon regard sur ce souvenir, se fut le monde entier que j'eus l'impression de voir dans ses yeux transparents, presque immatériels, d'un vert vertigineux orné de milliers de diamants. Ses lèvres pouvaient rivaliser avec les bourgeons du printemps, rosées et scandaleusement attirantes. Étirées en un rictus sournois, elles habitaient son visage blanc comme perle, recouvert d'un voile de neige. Seul ses cheveux révélaient son coté baroudeur, désordonné et hors du jeu. Les règles, c'était lui qui les donnait. Une bonne conduite pour l'apparence. Des ennemis pour s'occuper. Et un but pour parvenir à ses fins. Pourquoi s'entêter à suivre les stupides obligations que l'on nous prodiguait alors que prendre le mauvais chemin était beaucoup plus plaisant et excitant ?

Les faibles murmures s'estompèrent pour laisser place à un silence assourdissant quand mon père vêtu de son costume noir prit la parole.

-**Le nouveau directeur de l'école de Manchester que je suis est attristé d'entamer cette nouvelle année scolaire de façon si tragique. Je donne la parole à Rosalie, sœur du défunt.**

Il regarda une dernière fois son auditoire et échangea un regard avec Rosalie. Elle avança sur l'estrade où se tenait mon père auparavant, elle arborait un visage attristé pour appuyer ses mensonges auprès de l'assemblée. Quelle hypocrite. Elle se faisait passer pour quelqu'un ayant un cœur, alors que le sien n'était fait que de glace. Balayant intensément la salle de ses yeux froids elle commença son discours préparé à l'avance. Si elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Son petit monde si parfait au yeux de tous allait s'écrouler sans qu'elle ai le moindre soupçon. Elle ne pourra jamais se relever après ça, ses mensonges ne seraient pas acceptés par son entourage.

**-Après la noire pluie vient le beau temps. Cela parait difficile à concevoir mais la leçon que nous devrions tirer de ce dramatique accident est de rester fidèle à soit même et de ne pas se laisser entraîner par ses camarades.**

Rosalie avait beaucoup de charisme, il fallait l'avouer. Son ton professionnel savait capter l'attention, une habitude pour elle. Soudain, Alice qui dans un acte de gentillesse m'avait prêté main forte arriva et se dirigea vers un des rangs de chaises disposés dans l'église, déconcertant quelque peu Rosalie au passage. La vengeance commençait. J'entendais d'où je me trouvais Alice demander l'attention de plusieurs personnes, elle n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à les faire sortir par la grande porte. La cérémonie ne devait pas les intéresser plus que ça. Tant mieux, le plus intéressant se trouvait dehors. Rosalie, imperturbable, reprit son discours.

**-La représentante des élèves que je suis se doit d'être un exemple pour les autres. La mal chance a voulu que j'avais justement aucune prise sur mon demi frère, Edward, **dit-elle pesant ses mots tout en laissant un temps de silence entre chaquephrase.** Je sais qu'il nous regarde de la haut...**

Des bruits de chaises en mouvement l'interrompirent, la faisant se stopper. Une dizaine d'élèves se trouvaient déjà à l'extérieur. Les personnes restées à l'intérieur se regardaient, un sentiment d'incompréhension dans le regard. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'une personne mourrait ici, il me paraissait même qu'Edward était la première. Sortir de l'église en interrompant la défunte dans son discours n'était pas un comportement digne, acceptable ; alors évidemment, certains se tassaient sur leurchaise, d'autres pesaient le pour et le contre.

**-Et... je sais qu'il nous regarde de la haut et qu'il voudrait nous dire...**

Mais les départs se firent plus pressants encore. Je commençais à les suivre. La voix de Rosalie se fit plus insistante et colérique, elle ne supportait pas ça, le manque d'attention.

**-Il voudrait me dire, Rose... il voudrait me dire, Rosalie, pardon...**

Perdant pour de bon son sang froid elle explosadevant tout le monde. Sa façade de demi-sœur triste laissée de coté.

**-Mais où allez vous ? On ne respecte donc rien à votre âge.**

Mais j'étais déjà sortie ne connaissant pas la suite des événements. Les élèves s'agglutinaient, ne formant plus qu'un seul groupe autour de l'entrée plongée dans le travail d'Alice, des photocopies de se qui il y avait de plus important pour Edward : son journal, qui retraçait toutes ses conquêtes et tout les secrets de chacun qu'il gardait pour lui.  
J'étais appuyée contre la Jaguar datant de 1956 d'Edward. Son petit bijoux qui maintenant m'appartenait. Dans un bruit fracassant les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent dévoilant une Rosalie folle de rage et lorgner par le regard abasourdit des étudiants.

Alice tendit un manuscrit à Rosalie qui le prit automatiquement. De loin je pouvais observer le visage de Rosalie se décomposer en ouvrant la première page.

« Cruel intentions »

La première phrase. Le commencement de tout. Les premières lettres écrites sur la premier feuille du journal d'Edward. Cela résumait malheureusement toute l'histoire. Comment tout avait pu déraper à se point ? La mort d'Edward était l'aboutissement d'un simple pari.

Je l'avais rencontrer durant l'été. De se/ce que j'avais entendu c'était loin d'être une personne fréquentable mais il avait le don pour charmer. Et rester sur mes gardes fut plus difficile que prévu. Edward était une personne très intelligente, il savait argumenter ses choix et vous faire dévier de votre but. Il ne manquait pas non plus de repartie, causant ma perte à chaque joute verbale en sa compagnie. Je ne répondais plus de rien à ses cotés, sa seule présence me perturbait. Je ne pensais qu'à lui. C'est ce qui me faisait peur. Je n'aurai pas du tomber amoureuse de lui. Pendant longtemps j'avais prôné l'abstinence et le voir saccager chacune de mes barrières une à une m'avait rendu folle. Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire car je ne le voulais pas. Croyant vainement qu'il s'intéressait à moi, je n'avais pas vu le complot arriver.

Un pari, voila ce que je représentais. Le summum de sa réussite, quoi de plus glorieux que de sauter la fille du nouveau directeur avant même qu'il n'arrive. Une stupide idée venant de notre chère Rosalie. Que pourrais-je apporter de plus à Edward qu'un simple nom dans son interminable liste de conquêtes ? Jusqu'à maintenant Rosalie avait été la seule à lui résister, si il gagnait elle se donnait corps et âme pour son plus grand plaisir à lui. Persuader d'arriver à ses fins, Edward avait accepter de mettre en jeu son cabriolet qui détonnait. C'était ensuivi un fructueux jeu de séduction dont j'étais la victime. Cependant tout ne c'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Personne n'avait anticipé qu'Edward tomberait un jour amoureux de moi, pas même Rosalie. Dans un sens, peut être aurait-il été préférable que ce soit le cas, peut être que de cette manière Edward serait encore parmi nous en cet instant. Je ne savais pas exactement quand les sentiments d'Edward avaient évolué mais j'étais néanmoins certaine qu'avant l'accident qui lui avait coûté la vie, il tenait à moi, j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il m'aimait. Maintenant Edward n'était plus là. Et c'était irréversible. Des flots d'émotions contradictoires se déversaient en moi, me déchirant peu à peu de l'intérieur. Mon cœur se mît a battre frénétiquement en repensant à l'accident mortel. Rien ne pouvait être pire qu'assister à sa mort. Cette journée resterait à jamais hanter ma mémoire. Je me sentais coupable. Il n'aurait jamais du mourir. Jamais. Lorsque la voiture entra dans mon champs de vision et arriva jusqu'à moi sans s'arrêter, la panique m'avait saisit sans que ne puisse contrôler quoi que se soit. Quand deux mains puissantes vinrent me projeter plus loin pour me faire éviter le véhicule, je ne saisis pas la situation. Mais voir le corps d'Edward propulsé contre la voiture, rouler sur le capot et briser le pare brise puis s'effondrer à terre eut raison de moi. Je me rappelais m'être relevée en sursaut encore ébahis, mes jambes me portant directement à l'endroit où reposait Edward. Je n'entendis pas les voitures freiner en crisant des pneus, ni les regards affolés des passants, ni l'ambulance dont les sirènes résonnaient au loin car j'étais paralysée. Son visage, son rire, ses manières provocantes me seront bientôt étrangères. Fini les sorties en voiture avec lui, je ne goutterais plus jamais à la sensation du vent fouettant dans mes cheveux et le soleil réchauffant ma peau, ma main résidant dans celle chaude et accueillante d'Edward. Bien sur on pouvait se demander ceque je faisais en plein milieu d'une route. Loin de moi l'idée de me suicider. Une simple bagarre avait été l'élément déclencheur, opposant Edward et Jacob, l'amant de Rosalie qui n'était qu'un jouet entre ses mains expertes. Sans doute ne saurais-je jamais la véritable histoire, car qui croire dans ces momentslà ? Une Rosalie clamant haut et fort son chagrin et qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pût pousser Jacob à provoquer Edward, ou Jacob qui certifiait vouloir venger sa bien-aimée de celui qui l'avait battu. Un mensonge de plus, Edward n'était pas violent, encore moins avec une femme. A vrai dire, peut m importait qu'ils se clamaient innocents, rien ne me le ramènerait. Chose sûre, Rosalie était impliquée. Ma malheureuse tentative pour les séparer n'avait eu pour effet que de me faire projeter contre l'asphalte. Edward avait sacrifier sa vie pour moi.

Le journal copié en centaines d'exemplaires avait été distribué à tout les étudiants qui le regardaient de manière avide, ne loupant aucun détail. Il se composait de toute les conquêtes d'Edward, ce qu'il avait remarqué chez elles, sa technique pour les conquérir. Dans l'ensemble rien de péjoratif et de vulgaire, juste une façon de s'occuper. Angie, Ivy, Haley, April, Rachel... Des dizaines de noms de filles venant d'ici où d'ailleurs se succédaient sur des feuilles noires d'écritures. Toutes plus différentes : inuit, américaine, polonaise, française... Parmi elles, Rosalie Hale.

_« Il n'y a jamais eu une seule personne dans l'existence humaine tout à fait comme Rosalie. Ma demi-sœur est dans un sens brillante, comme en témoigne le fait qu'elle ait berné chaque personne qu'elle ai croisé à l'exception de moi, et elle le sait. Nous sommes des gens très similaires. Je ne pense pas être innocent dans sa capacité à tromper ses prétendants, ses ennemis car où aurait-put-elle apprendre tout cela en dehors de ma compagnie ?_

_Madame aime se faire aimer. Sans les autres, elle n'est rien. Il lui faut un spectacle, il lui faut des spectateurs. C'est elle qui à fait virer le douanier grâce au chantage, elle qui baise le professeur de philosophie ce chère monsieur Bins, elle qui a truqué les élections du bal de fin d'année, elle qui à fait renvoyer le capitaine de foot du lycée Tony car il l'avait trompé. Elle ne sait pas que je sais tout ça, et pourtant. Les gens parlent._

_Depuis quelques temps, sa nouvelle lubie c'est la drogue, qu'elle cache dans sa croix autour du poignet. Elle ne peut plus s'en empêcher, une vrai accro. Après ça il y a le sexe, mais vu mon palmarès je ne la blâmerai pas. Quoi que coucher avec le concierge ou le cuisinier, elle aurait-put s'abstenir... En bonne et du forme, je dirai simplement que c'est une salope. Dans toutes mes années d'aventures et je n'ai jamais rencontré un tel individu vide. Ne vous méprenez pas, il est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec qui passer le temps. »_

Lentement, Rosalie releva les yeux vers son public. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue montrant sa peine au monde. Elle était loin de la femme fatale et dominatrice comme nous la connaissions. Elle était une personne entre beaucoup d'autres, avec ses faiblesses et ses erreurs.

Elle ne bougea pas quand le directeur lui prit son bras pour en ressortir sa chaîne et l'ouvrir. Une nuée de poussière blanche s'abattit dans les airs, tournoyant autour d'elle pour finir à ses pieds.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en voir plus. Tournant les talons, j'ouvris la portière et m'installais dans le cabriolet aux sièges en cuir taupe, c'était une voiture qui n'était pas du style à passer inaperçu. Comme son propriétaire. Enfin son ancien propriétaire.

Désormais, je ne savais plus ou aller. Il n'y avait plus de limite, plus de barrière ; une infinité de possibilités s'offrait à moi et j'étais bien décidé à surmonter cette épreuve bien que les séquelles subsisteraient. Cette histoire m'avait changé, j'avais mûri.

Les rayon du soleil tapaient contre la vitre et venaient réchauffer ma peau. Le bruit du moteur était apaisant, les roues glissaient sur le sol avec une aisance surprenante.

Quelques brides de notre amourette me revinrent par flash, alors que je me trouvais impuissante.

« _Comment avait-il put ? Je n'osais pas le croire. Je ne le voulais pas. Ce fut comme un choc, et j'étais immédiatement partie, bagages en mains pour aller chez ma tante. J'acceptais de me donner à lui, et voilà qu'il s'enfuyait sans un dernier regard. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée._

_Ce maudit escalator n'avançait pas. Je regardais les personnes à ma gauche qui faisaient chemin inverse. Allez-y, moi je n'y retourne pas._

_Je reportais mon regard vers les panneaux de l'aéroport annoncant les départs. Il était la, face à moi, immobile. Comment avait-il su ?_

_**-Je suis impressionnée,**__ dis-je en me stoppant à sa hauteur._

_Ses yeux étaient plus brillants que d'habitude._

_**-Et moi je suis amoureux,**__ finit-il d'une voix cassé en me prenant doucement le menton pour y déposer un long baiser qui me redonna espoir._

_C'était un baiser comme je les aimais. Bien qu'a cet instant, tout chez Edward me plaisait. Il contrôlait tout, il savait ce qu'il faisait et voulait ; mais aussi il se révélait petit à petit. Sans doute que se montrer en public n'était pas des plus fair-play, mais rien à faire des gens ! Moi, c'etait lui que je voulais. Ses mains se baladaient dans mes cheveux, frollant mon dos quelques fois. Tout était parfait. Facile. _»

Au souvenir de ses merveilleuses retrouvailles, je souris. Premier vrai sourire depuis sa mort. Penser à lui, à tout nos moments passés ensemble me soulageais. J'avais gardé trop longtemps ces souvenirs loin de mes pensées. Refusant de les laisser s'emparer de moi. J'attrapais ses lunettes de soleil que je l'avais vu tant porté et les passaient sur mon visage. Un voile noir, assombri ma vue. J'avais l'impression d'être plus proche d'Edward comme ça. Assise dans sa voiture, portant ses lunettes, son journal posé sur le siège passager je me sentais bien. Un des nombreux souvenir refit surface lui aussi, une scène se déroulant dans cette même voiture si chère à son cœur, et au mien aussi, maintenant.

« _Je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterai de m'accompagner pour aider les personnes âgées de la maison de retraite. Son geste m'avait touché. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais qu'il veuille partager certaines de mes occupations, lui plaisant ou pas, signifiait beaucoup de chose pour moi. Peut être un infime rapprochement, mais un rapprochement quand même. Donc après plusieurs heures en compagnie des occupants nous avons reprit la voiture, profitant tout simplement des premiers rayons et de la présence de l'autre._

_**-C'est bizarre je doit dire que je suis plutôt content de moi. Madame Sugarman est super,**__ dit-il me coupant de mes réflexions._

_**-Tu parles !**_

_**-Quoi ?**__ Fit-il presque choqué._

_**-« Madame Sugerman est super » ?**_

_**-Hé oui !**_

_**-Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote.**_

_**-Nan, je t'assure.**_

_**-Tu essais de me faire croire que tu tes bien amusé avec elle ?**_

_**-C'est la vérité on a fait trois partie de backgammon, **__affirma-t-il._

_Après un court instant de pause il reprit, déconcerté par mon regard._

_**-D'accord, c'était mortel, j'ai horreur des bonnes œuvres,**__ finit-il par avouer._

_Je ne put m'empêcher de rire face à sa révélation. Après tout il n'y avait rien de mal, je comprenais que ce n'étais pas une activité très divertissante. Je n'allais pas lui en vouloir pour si peu de chose._

_**-Ça ne fait rien tu n'es pas un monstre pour autant,**__ le rassurais-je._

_**-Bien sur que si.**_

_**-Non pas du tout.**_

_**-J'ai jamais le dessus avez toi,**__ bougonna-t-il..._

_**-La n'est pas la question Edward.**_

_Je le fixai, essayant tant bien que mal de le résonner._

_**-Tu sais ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? C'est que tu te prends beaucoup trop au sérieux.**_

_**-C'est faux, arête,**__ dit-il en se renfrognant._

_**-Je te dit que si. Essaye de te dérider,**__ le contrais-je._

_**-Ça y est je suis déridé. Bon on parle d'autre chose.**_

_Un mince sourire -factice, bien entendu- apparu sur son visage pour appuyer ses paroles._

_**-Bien, **__fis-je semblant d'abandonner._

_J'allais lui montrer moi comment se dérider. Je fis la première grimace qui me vint, ouvrant mes yeux de manière exagéré tout en souriant niaisement._

_**-Ho, mais qu'est ce tu fais la ?**_

_Je n'arrêtais pas, exagérant encore plus ma grimace._

_**-Ça me déconcentre tu peux arrêter,**__ tenta-t-il._

_Je ne l'écoutais pas. Après tout, ses rires se faisaient rares en l'observant bien. La plupart du temps c'était pour paraître poli ou pour se faire bien voir qu'il riait au blague vaseuse d'un riche homme d'affaire, mais rien dans son rire n'était franc._

_**-Ça suffit.**_

_Comme si j'allais l'écouter, j'étais sur la bonne voie. Un semblant d'amusement colorait son visage. Il commençait à baisser sa garde et faire tomber son masque sérieux._

_-__**Arête je te dis, **__s'acharna-t-il._

_Une nouvelle moue de ma part et enfin un mince sourire plus vrai que le premier fendit son visage, étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire en coin si craquant. Il donnait l'impression de rayonner._

_**-Ça y est tu souris, **__m'exclamais-je avec entrain._

_**-Non.**_

_Son entêtement m'exaspérait, un peu de frivolité lui ferait du bien. A quoi bon vivre, si on ne se laissait pas divertir._

_**-Non ?**_

_Il ne me répondit pas, me laissant toujours contorsionner sur mon siège pour le regarder. Un dernier essaie pour le faire rire en grimaçant marcha car il se tourna pour me fixer, cachant mal son hilarité._

_**-Tu vas arrêter ?**__ s'esclaffa-t-il._

_**-Tu as le droit de rire, tu sais. J'te promet je le dirais a personne, **__le taquinais-je_

_Pendant se court instant, j'étais vraiment heureuse. Plus proche que jamais d'Edward. Voilà pourquoi tout naturellement je plaçais délicatement ma main dans la douceur de celle d'Edward. Le temps n'avait aucune conséquence sur moi, les secondes passaient et je ne remarquais que nos mains enlacées. _»

Reconstruire ma vie après ce drame allait être difficile. Mais je savais que d'une certaine manière, Edward voudrait que je recommence tout, quitte à l'oublier. Chose évidemment qui n'arrivera pas.  
Trouver un appartement, changer de lycée... Je devais recommencer avec de bonnes bases, loin d'ici.  
Je me demande souvent ce qu'aurait été ma vie si Edward était encore présent. Si notre relation aurait été l'histoire d'un été, d'une année ; d'une vie. Désormais, il n'existe plus que dans ma mémoire.

Est-ce qu'Edward avait réussi son pari, m'avait-il mis dans son lit ?  
Je vous laisse deviner. Auquel cas, son journal est plutôt bien renseigné.

**« **Encore plus machiavélique qu'il n'est séduisant, il n'a jamais proféré une seule parole sans quelques projets malhonnêtes. De toutes celles qu'il a conquise il n'en est pas qui en ait à s'en plaindre. Fuyez le à tout prix... » CRUEL INTENTIONS


End file.
